That Red House
by kay.kei.key.sky
Summary: Un-beta/For sukikawai-chan/Inspired from 'Witch's House' game /Hei, kau tahu legenda tentang rumah besar berwarna merah di tengah hutan? Yakinlah kau tidak akan kembali setelah memasukinya. Beware of OOCness, proceed with caution. RnR onegaishimasu!


**That Red House**

**Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari FanFiksi ini**

.

**Summary: **Un-beta/For sukikawai-chan/Inspired from 'Witch's House' game /Hei, kau tahu legenda tentang rumah besar berwarna merah di tengah hutan? Yakinlah kau tidak akan kembali setelah memasukinya. Beware of OOCness, proceed with caution. RnR onegaishimasu!

.

**A/N: **NO SPOILER! Diharamkan nyebar _spoiler_ bagi yang udah pernah main gamenya _okies_~

.

.

Kuroko membuka kedua matanya perlahan, kemudian mengerjapkannya beberapa kali sampai cahaya matahari diterima oleh iris yang senada dengan warna langit. Angin sepoi menyibakkan surai biru mudanya yang sedikit berantakan. Ah, sudah berapa lama ia tertidur dibawah pohon rindang ini? Begitu menyejukkan, hingga membuatnya terlelap.

_SREK_.

Kuroko mengerjap, lalu melihat kearah tangannya yang tanpa sadar menggenggam secarik kertas.

["…_izinkanmu untuk pergi ke rumahnya, tapi jangan pernah masuk ke hutan itu._"-_Tousan_]

Benar juga, ia berniat menjenguk temannya yang sedang sakit. Tapi nyatanya, tanpa sadar ia malah masuk ke dalam hutan ini, bahkan beristirahat.

'_Tousan_ sering melarangku untuk mendekati apalagi memasuki hutan ini…' batin Kuroko. Namun rupanya, pemuda itu malah meneruskan perjalanannya dan memasuki hutan tersebut lebih dalam.

Aneh, pikirnya. Terlalu banyak bunga-bunga mawar dengan ukuran duri yang tidak wajar di sepanjang perjalanannya. Tidak hanya itu, sejak tadi, entah mengapa tiba-tiba hawa disini sangat dingin sampai-sampai Kuroko harus memeluk dirinya sendiri. Mungkin ini sebab ayahnya melarang keras Kuroko untuk mendekati apalagi memasuki hutan—

"Eh?"

Kuroko mengerjap beberapa kali sampai memproses apa yang ia lihat dihadapannya. Sebuah rumah besar, dan yang ia lihat hanya merah, tak ada yang lain.

'Besar sekali…' Kuroko mendekati rumah tersebut, 'Ternyata ada rumah sebesar ini ditengah hutan yang mengerikan…'

Kalah akan rasa penasarannya, Kuroko mencoba mendekati rumah tersebut secara perlahan dengan niat ingin memasukinya—

_KRIET._

"Ah-" Kuroko sedikit tersentak. Pintu rumah terbuka dengan sendirinya. Tidak hanya itu, suara decitannya cukup mengerikan, menambah kesan angker rumah merah besar di hadapannya. Baiklah, sekarang Kuroko semakin penasaran untuk memasuki rumah tersebut. Dengan bermodalkan nekat, ia pun memberanikan diri melangkahkan kakinya. Keheningan dan kegelapan menyambutnya. Satu-satunya penerangan disana adalah lilin-lilin yang terpasang di dinding ruangan.

Kuroko mulai berpikir bahwa dirinya sangat tidak sopan memasuki rumah seseorang tanpa izin. Saat ia bermaksud untuk membuka pintu tempat ia masuk, pintu tersebut malah tidak bisa dibuka. Seolah seseorang menguncinya dari luar.

'_Oke_, tenang…' batin Kuroko. Ya, mungkin saja ada jalan keluar yang lain kan?

Pemuda bersurai biru musim panas itu memulai eksplorasinya, dimulai dari sebuah pintu dihadapannya yang merupakan pintu satu-satunya. Hal yang membuatnya sedikit mengerutkan dahinya heran adalah, ruangan tersebut kosong melompong. Di dinding seberang tempat ia berdiri, terdapat sebuah lilin yang digantung dan secarik kertas yang tertempel di dinding sedangkan diatas tanah berbatu putih di tengah ruangan tersebut—

"…darah?" gumamnya dengan nada agak bergetar. Sedatar-datarnya Kuroko, ia tetap dapat merasakan sedikit kengerian ketika ia menemukan keganjilan—genangan darah di tengah ruangan, misalnya.

Kuroko menoleh kearah ke kiri, kanan, atas maupun seberangnya. Tak ada yang mencurigakan. Hanya sekumpulan dinding-dinding bata yang terlihat tua, tak ada yang spesial. Dan bagaimanapun juga, genangan darah tersebutlah yang terlihat mencurigakan sehingga Kuroko memutuskan untuk tidak melangkah lebih jauh.

Sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya, ia mencari sesuatu di sekelilingnya yang sekiranya dapat ia lempar ke genangan darah tersebut. Kuroko meraba-raba tanah tempat ia berpijak dan mendapatkan segenggam batu bata yang masih keras.

'Mungkin kalau kulempar tepat di genangan darah itu, sesuatu akan terjadi.'

Ia melempar batu tersebut dengan kecepatan yang pas sehingga batu tadi jatuh tepat diatas genangan darah yang sepertinya mulai mengering. Tepat saat itu dinding di kiri dan kanan menghimpit sangat cepat, membuat Kuroko membatu melihat pemandangan didepannya. Tak lama kemudian, dinding-dinding tersebut membuat gerakan lambat dan saling menjauh sampai akhirnya kembali ke posisinya semula. Bata yang ia lempar tadi kini berubah menjadi bubuk.

Kuroko menelan ludahnya, akan sangat berbahaya kalau sampai ia menginjak genangan darah itu. Ia mengambil satu batu lagi dan melemparnya kearah yang tidak tergenang darah dan hasilnya, tak ada yang terjadi. Kuroko masih belum tenang, sebenarnya. Bagaimanapun ini adalah satu-satunya jalan yang akan membawanya ke tempat selanjutnya dan ia tidak boleh mati disini. Perlahan, dengan penuh waspada, pemuda itu membelokkan langkahnya sehingga ia tidak menginjak genangan darah. Tak ada yang terjadi, bahkan sampai ia berada di seberang pun. Kuroko menghela napas lega, ia pun membaca kertas yang tertempel di dinding.

["_DATANGLAH KE RUANGANKU_"]

Seketika itu juga, dinding di kiri dan kanannya berhimpitan satu sama lain dengan cepat dibelakang Kuroko. Pemuda itu tidak bergeming dari tempatnya karena terlalu syok. Agak lama, sampai akhirnya kedua dinding itu kembali berjauhan. Dan saat Kuroko menoleh ke belakangnya, ia sedikit terkejut, karena saat ini ia telah berada di ruangan tempat pertama kali ia memasuki rumah ini.

'Yang tadi itu…ilusi?' tanyanya dalam hati. Kuroko menepuk kedua pipinya. _Oke_, seharusnya dia mengikuti perkataan _tousan_nya dengan tidak memasuki rumah ini. Tentu, dia menyesalinya, dan dia harus bertanggung jawab dengan menemukan jalan keluar selain pintu keluar yang tadi.

Hmph, tidak akan sulit baginya.

Kuroko berjalan ke pintu yang berada di kanannya; yang entah sejak kapan ada disana. Disamping pintu tersebut terdapat sebuah kertas—

["_SANG KOKI SEDANG SIBUK, ULURKAN TANGANMU UNTUKNYA_"]

Kuroko mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Namun dari tulisan itu, ia dapat menebak bahwa ruangan yang akan dia masuki adalah dapur. Kuroko membukanya dan benar saja. Di kiri dan kanannya, peralatan makan kelas atas tersusun di lemari. Tak hanya itu, buku resep-resep makanan juga tertata rapi di raknya.

_TROK_

_TROK_

_TROK_

Kuroko mematung. Didepannya, sebuah pisau yang bergerak dengan sendirinya. Seolah sedang memotong sesuatu diatas sebuah talenan.

"Ah…sibuk…sibuk…"

Kuroko ingin lari, Kuroko ingin berteriak, namun entah mengapa suaranya tidak keluar dan kakinya seolah tertanam di lantai tempat ia berpijak.

"Hm…? Kau ingin membantu…?"

Tidak, Kuroko tidak—

_GREP_

Tangan kanan Kuroko seakan diraih oleh seseorang dan menarik paksa hingga menahannya diatas talenan. Pemuda itu tak dapat menggerakkan tangannya meski ia sudah menariknya sekuat tenaga.

Pisau tadi mengacung,

"_Terima kasih…aku…memang sedang…membutuhkan…uluran tangan…_"

.

**To be continue…**


End file.
